No es una cita
by LitlBird
Summary: Steve quiere salir con todos los Vengadores. Con todos. Individualmente. Menos con Peter, Peter es muy joven.


\- Espera, espera, espera. Rebobina- Sam dejó a un lado su cerveza- Quieres una cita... ¿con Los Vengadores?

\- Una cita no- protestó Steve sonriendo- Sólo quiero salir con ellos.

\- ¿Con todos?

\- Con todos. Quiero conocerles mejor. Son mis compañeros de batalla, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Individualmente?

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

\- Nada, nada- Sam sacudió la cabeza sonriendo- Más te vale administrar bien el tiempo.

\- Me las apañaré, tranquilo.

\- La verdad, no es justo. Dices que vas a salir con ellos porque son tus compañeros de batalla pero yo soy con el que más has trabajado estos últimos meses, ¿dónde me deja esta situación exactamente?

\- De eso quería hablarte- la sonrisa de Steve se ensanchó- ¿Qué haces este sábado?

...

\- Hacía años que no iba al cine- dijo Bucky metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca- La verdad, lo recordaba más pequeño.

\- Y más sencillo- convino Steve dándole un sorbo a su refresco- ¿Sabías que han sacado una Coca-Cola sabor vainilla?

\- Te estás quedando conmigo...

\- Es la verdad. Cuando salgamos de aquí te compraré una.

\- No, gracias, aún le tengo aprecio a mi estómago- dijo mientras se apagaban las luces- Tampoco entiendo todo eso de los tráilers. No quiero saber de qué van el resto de películas; he venido a ver ésta.

\- Es una forma de promocionar el cine- Steve bajó la voz y se acercó más a él- y les da a las parejas un momento de intimidad antes de que empiece la película.

\- Sigues siendo un idiota- sonrió Bucky lanzándole un puñado de palomitas a la cara.

...

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dice Sam?- dijo Natasha enganchándose a su brazo- ¿Vas a pedirle una cita a todo el equipo?

\- No es una cita- sonrió Steve guiándola entre la multitud- Sólo quiero pasar más tiempo con vosotros.

\- Individualmente- Natasha enarcó una ceja y sonrió- No me quejo, por supuesto; un día fuera es un día fuera. Aunque te advierto que alguien podría ponerse celoso.

\- De eso ya me ocuparé yo. Tú preocúpate de pasártelo bien ahora- llegaron al borde del escenario justo cuando el grupo subía a coger los instrumentos. Había un festival de música a dos horas de la ciudad y Steve había comprado entradas al enterarse de que el grupo favorito de Natasha iba a tocar.

\- Tengo que reconocerlo, Rogers- dijo Natasha mientras el público enloquecía- Sabes cómo tratar a una dama.

...

\- ¿Patinar?- Bruce abrió los ojos de par en par. Steve había insistido en guardar en secreto el lugar de su cita hasta el final, y de todas las posibilidades que había esa era la que menos esperaba.

\- ¿No te gusta?- Steve frunció el ceño con preocupación- Pensé que sería divertido...

\- No, no, me encanta- Bruce sonrió y Steve respiró aliviado- Es sólo que... bueno, no me lo esperaba.

\- Quería que fuera algo especial- Steve sonrió y se pasó una mano por la nuca- Siempre que estés cómodo con...

\- Es perfecto, Steve- aseguró Bruce con una sonrisa aún mayor- Gracias. Aunque he de reconocer que no he patinado en mi vida.

\- Yo tampoco- dijo Steve guiñándole un ojo y tendiéndole la mano. Bruce rió y dejó que el capitán le llevara hasta el borde de la pista; aquello sería divertido.

...

\- Más despacio, más despacio...- Peter garabateaba frenéticamente en su cuaderno- ¿Qué es lo último que has dicho sobre Polonia?- Steve rió entre dientes.

\- Decía que la situación en Polonia era cada vez más difícil- dijo procurando bajar el ritmo. Aquella tarde Peter había llegado algo desanimado del instituto, y Steve se había ofrecido a ayudarle con los deberes. Resultó que los conocimientos de Steve sobre historia bélica eran todo lo que el joven Parker necesitaba.

\- Es el mejor trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora- dijo Peter con orgullo haciendo una pausa para leer lo que llevaba hasta el momento- Gracias, Capitán.

\- Un placer, chico- Steve le pasó un refresco y ambos se reclinaron en sus sillas- Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algo más, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

\- Ahora que lo dices...- Peter le dio un sorbo al refresco con las mejillas encendidas- ¿Cómo se te da el tema de las citas? Verás, hay una chica en clase que...

...

\- Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Thor- dijo Steve arrastrando las palabras- ¿Te he dicho ya que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

\- Varias veces- dijo Thor con una gran sonrisa mientras un coro de risas crecía a su alrededor.

\- Pues los tienes- insistió Steve mirándole de hito en hito- Azules... ¿Por qué son tan azules?

\- Creo que ya has bebido bastante- Thor apartó la jarra de su alcance y le ayudó a levantarse- Ven, vayamos a tomar el aire- para sorpresa de Steve, Thor no sólo había accedido a salir con él sino que había insistido en enseñarle Asgard. Habían pasado el día entero en un banquete que parecía no tener fin, rodeados de los mejores guerreros y amigos de Thor, que habían compartido con gusto historias sobre las batallas que habían librado. El propio Thor les había deleitado a todos con la historia de cómo salvaron Nueva York del ataque de los alienígenas, y toda la multitud había escuchado embelesada cómo Steve había acabado con las bases de Hydra en la Seguda Guerra Mundial. Al conocer su situación de sobriedad permanente, los comensales habían pasado gran parte del banquete sirviéndole distintos tipos de bebidas hasta que, gracias a Lady Sif, Steve había logrado un estado de embriaguez que parecía permanente. El capitán cerró los ojos y dejó que Thor le llevara medio a rastras hacia uno de los balcones, agradecido de no tener que ser él quien llevara a alguien por una vez. El aire frío le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Ante él, tras un magnífico balcón de mármol, se extendía la ciudad en toda su gloria, brillante e imponente desde aquella altura.

\- Joder...

\- Hermoso, ¿verdad?- Thor le pasó un brazo por los hombros y señaló el paisaje con orgullo- ¿Ves aquellas colinas? Se dice que en su cima es donde nace el río de la vida, que proporciona longevidad eterna a quien bebe de sus aguas. Y pasados esos edificios está el templo de...- a medida que hablaba, los efectos del alcohol iban desapareciendo, algo que Steve agradeció; no quería olvidar ese momento.

...

\- Ya pensaba que no me lo pedirías- dijo Clint guiñándole un ojo. Steve tomó un sorbo de su batido aparentando inocencia.

\- No sé de qué me hablas...

\- De las citas, Romeo- Clint cogió la pajita de su batido entre los dientes- Sé que ya has salido con Nat, Bruce y Thor, y seguro que también con Bucky y Sam.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un espíritu libre.

\- Un casanova es lo que eres- dijo tirándole una bolita de papel- Pues que sepas que el estilo de rompecorazones no te va a servir conmigo. No soy tan fácil como el resto.

\- Vaya, hombre... Tendré que llamar al hotel para cancelar la reserva de la habitación...- Clint se atragantó con el batido y Steve rió con ganas y pidió dos más.

...

\- Hemos llegado, señor Stark- dijo Steve dedicándole una reverencia. Tony meneó la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Aún no puedo creer que me hayas traído a casa tan pronto. ¡La noche es jove, Steven!

\- Prometí a Jarvis traerte antes de las doce y eso he hecho- dijo Steve sonriendo a su vez.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres, un príncipe de Disney?

\- Si eso te convierte en Cenicienta...- Steve besó su mano caballerosamente y Tony se echó a reír- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

\- De maravilla. La verdad, estoy sorprendido. Tenemos que repetirlo en otra ocasión.

\- Pon día y hora y soy tuyo- Tony alzó una ceja y Steve enrojeció, aunque consiguió recomponerse a tiempo- Buenas noches, señor Stark- Steve hizo ademán de besarle de nuevo la mano pero Tony le cogió de la camisa y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

\- ¿Quieres entrar en casa?- preguntó casi sin aliento sacando las llaves.

\- No lo sé... ¿Seguro que no se enfadará tu madrastra?- dijo Steve sonriendo con malicia.

\- Cállate- con un rápido movimiento Tony abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia, dejando que Steve le cogiera en brazos y cerrara la puerta tras de sí.


End file.
